Professor Kontos
Professor Kontos, a character in ''The Elementalists'' series, is a Professor at Penderghast University. He makes his first appearance in Book 1, Chapter 1. Appearance Professor Kontos is a satyr with brown hair, mustache, and beard with graying streaks. He has brown eyes, brown skin, and hairy arms. He wears a brown leather vest, a pair of glasses, and a rope bracelet around his left wrist. He is over 7 feet tall. Personality Chapters The Elementalists Book 1 *Chapter 1: Open Enrollment *Chapter 2: The Exam *Chapter 3: Spellbound *Chapter 4: Judgement Day *Chapter 5: Trouble Brewing *Chapter 8: Night Magick *Chapter 9: Dark Secrets *Chapter 12: Toil and Trouble *Chapter 16: That's Amorelia (Determinant) *Chapter 19: Daybreak Book 2 * Chapter 4: Danger and Discovery * Chapter 6: Crisis Control * Chapter 9: Face To Face * Chapter 17: Ray of Light The Elementalists: Winters Past * Chapter 3: Silent Night (Mentioned) * Chapter 4: Solstice Bells (Mentioned) Relationships Your Character Kontos is the professor in charge of Your Character's attunement test. He discovers that you are not only attuned to the Sun, you are also attuned to another element. He tells Your Character that you are possibly one of the most powerful Attuned students to attend Penderghast. He is also Your Character's Nature Studies and Potions teacher. In Book 1, Chapter 19, if you've impressed him throughout the year, he tells you that you're his favorite student. Dean Goeffe Kontos came across her during a treacherous storm in the forest near the satyr community he lived in. Dean Goeffe had injured herself on a research expedition and he healed her leg in his home. Kontos was curious about the Attuned and she was eager to teach. She invited Kontos to visit the school and he enrolled in graduate studies. After obtaining his degree, he took up a teaching post at Penderghast. Gallery PenderghastFacultySneakPeek.png Satyr Teacher - Full.png|Full View Miscellaneous Journal Pages.png|Journal Pages Trivia *Although he first appears in Book 1, Chapter 1, his name is not revealed until Book 1, Chapter 2. *In Book 1, Chapter 1, it is confirmed that he is Satyr and is seven feet tall. *In Book 1, Chapter 3, if Your Characters asks him what his attunement is, he'll reply that it's not the same as he is a satyr. He answers that channeling an 8-magical potential through elements is useful for humans, because elements have been a cornerstone of human culture. **Satyrs are heavily tied to their natural surroundings, living in the mountains or forests. As a result, they have different methods of channeling their magick. **He also reveals that while not all humans are Attuned, all satyrs have innate magickal potential. **Their magick is performed musically, using pan flutes which are more successful in channeling their magick. **He only teaches courses that are grounded in nature as opposed to spellwork courses. *In Book 1, Chapter 16, he tells you that he took a couple tap dancing classes in the 80s. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'The Elementalists' Characters Category:Teachers